


[podfic] The Fall of Gods

by corviine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Homicide, Hospital Procedures, Illness, Implied past alcoholism, Language, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Permanent Character Injury, Podfic, Religious Themes, Sexual Content, Violence, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corviine/pseuds/corviine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic version of the absolutely wonderful fic <a href="620486?view_full_work=true">The Fall Of Gods</a> by <a href="../users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist">ImpishTubist</a>, read by yours truly.</p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Sherlock remembers a time before Moriarty. It seemed to go on forever. It was over all too quickly.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sherlock finds an ally in death and begins the slow process of dismantling Moriarty's network, not knowing if he'll ever be able to return home. Meanwhile, back in London, John and Lestrade mourn, remember, and move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Fall of Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fall of Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620486) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



EDIT 2017: okay, I know this has a lot of glaring mistakes and I seriously considered taking it down because those embarrass me terribly but,,, I'm leaving it for now. Bear with my sweet young self on that one, if you want to.

* * * 

First of all, I'd like to give many, many thanks to ImpishTubist for allowing me to make this; it's been both fun, painful and thoroughly heartbreaking. I'd been wanting a podfic of this for a long time, and the eventual conclusion seemed to be to do it myself.

Secondly, I'd like to apologise just a little. This is the first time I've made anything like this, and I  _know_ that there are errors in there I've not managed to re-record or edit out because of Audacity saving fuck-ups. Probably a few pronounciation errors. Also, the delivery is, I think, better as chapters go on as I get more used to it. Sorry for those things, and I hope it's okay enough to be listenable and enjoyable, etc.  _I tried._

The download link is [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hoyh1ohb1v6om92/The%20Fall%20of%20Gods.zip). 

Introduction (basically just the information at the top of the fic and the summary), 24 chapters, plus the alternate ending which picks up right after chapter 21. It's 10 hours and 47 minutes long, in total.

Any huge issues, please don't hesitate to tell me.

>>>  [L I N K  A G A I N](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hoyh1ohb1v6om92/The%20Fall%20of%20Gods.zip)  <<<

(All you gotta do is download the thing, right click once it's saved and go 'extract all' to unzip the folder etc. And then it should be fine. I hope it's fine.)


End file.
